


Family Chronicles

by Eydol



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Family Relationship - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: The winter holidays arrive and Leona has to go back home, where Cheka is waiting (impatiently) for him.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	1. You're the best!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I didn't know if I wanted to post this, I'm afraid of them being out of character, so I apologize in advance.  
> I wanted to write some slice of life about Leona and Cheka's relationship, so it will be fluff, fluff and... fluff.
> 
> Also, sorry for my english!

The strokes on his hair had been sudden but not unpleasant in the least. Without thinking, his eyes still closed, his tail started hitting the ground with pleasure. His eyelids twitched a bit when the fingers took two locks of hair and started doing things he didn’t understand (or didn’t want, at least).

Lying on the ground in his favorite place of the castle, far far away from the noise and especially his brother, Leona had been napping for hours, enjoying his time alone. Now that he was disturbed, he should have growled; yet, the disturbance wasn’t bad, and reminded times where he was but a mere child, enjoying his mother play with his already long hair. If he wasn’t fully aware of the reality, for sure he would have thought it was her.

Leona was about to nap once again when the person behind him started humming and, in an instant, he opened his eyes. He growled at the light of the sun, still there even though it was the winter season, and closed them back. This time, he sniffed, finally deciding that being lazy wasn’t a good thing right now, and almost sighed of despair. Of course, it was the annoyance.

“Did I hurt you, Uncle?” Cheka asked.

The boy seemed upset, and Leona answered with a sigh, already knowing way too well what would happen next.

“No. You just surprised me.”

 _Good bye, my nap. I loved you._ And he had thought he would have been napping without being bothered by any member of his family. He was far away from his brother, but not from his nephew. Of course, the little rascal would find him. _School. Yes, when can I go back to school?_

“Can I continue, then?”

Leona wanted to answer no. Really, he just wanted to be alone and nap peacefully, but he knew that Cheka wouldn’t let him do anyway. If he said no, then he would have to deal with a pouting child, or a crying one, and just the thought of it was already annoying. He hit the ground once again with his tail and answered:

“As long as you let me sleep, I don’t care.”

“Thank you, Uncle!”

_Yeah, yeah…_ Cheka focused back on whatever he was doing with his beloved uncle’s hair and Leona closed his eyes. He fell back to sleep, enjoying the moment. If he had to be honest, it wasn’t that bad. For once, Cheka wasn’t noisy, and even his humming wasn’t bad. _Sometimes, he can be quiet._

“I love your hair!”

_…Never mind._ And here he thought that, if he got what he wanted, Cheka wouldn’t bother him. He finally answered a “hmf” with his tail hitting the ground once again, maybe a bit harshly, for the child to understand. But it was being a fool to believe it would work, Leona thought, when he heard Cheka said:

“I want to have long hair too! And put flowers in it too!”

“…Too?”

Leona hoped it was a mere coincidence that he talked about that, but really, knowing his nephew, it wasn’t. He was lucky that no one he knew from school saw him with flowers in his hair. He sighed and Cheka continued:

“I want to look like you! And be like you!”

“Why?”

_Why does the heir want to be like his stupid uncle?_

“Because you’re the best!”

This time, Leona opened his eyes wide and sat down, showing his back to his nephew. Now he was saying stupid things.

“I am not. Go find someone else to play with you.”

“You are, Uncle Leona!” Cheka retorted happily. “You’re strong, and you do what you want. And you can play Magift, and chess! I want too! I want to be like you!”

Leona didn’t know what to answer. His heart was beating so fast so suddenly that he was at lost, and thought he was sick. Cheka hugged from behind at the same time his mother’s voice ringed from somewhere near.

“I love you, Uncle.” The child said before leaving him alone.

When everything was quiet around him, Leona scratched his ear, before laying back on the ground, whispered:

“Annoying little rascal.”

Yet, it didn’t stop him to smile, and let a tear pour on his cheek, before he fell b ack to sleep.


	2. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It endend longer than I expected, I hope you'll like it!

Rain hit the windows, making strange sounds echoing in the room. Shivering under his blankets, Cheka was trying his best to stay strong. Fists clenched, eyes closed, tears pouring on his cheeks against his own will, he was whispering to himself.

“It’s only a thunder… Everything is fine…You won’t die…”

It was word for word what his parents often told him since years now. Tonight, he wanted to be a good child and be strong, not bothering his sleeping parents, tired by the days they spent. Yet, not matter what he was doing or saying, nothing changed: he was afraid of thunders, and felt like he was going to die.

“I don’t want to die… I don’t want to die…” He kept repeating while thunder growled behind him.

He startled, and let a small scream escape his lips.

“Help…”

Only the thunder answered him. He took a big breath and opened his eyes. Hidden under his blankets, he only could see the dark black surrounding him. _Fine, Cheka… Do as you usually do…_ But it would mean waking up his parents, and he didn’t want that. Besides, their room was on the other side of the corridor, and he was scared to die before that. There was still one solution, though he didn’t want to bother _him_ too. However, his room was closer to his than his parents – why was he in a room so far from them, anyway? Wasn’t he their child? – and maybe, he wouldn’t mind…

Taking his decision, he sat on his bed, shivering when the thunder growled again and a lightning stroke outside his room. He bit his lips, then left his bed quickly, and almost ran towards the door. He closed it behind him, cursing whoever was doing that terrible thing. The corridor in front of him was pitch dark, and if he hadn’t known this part of the palace, he would have got lost. But even though it was the case, and even though he knew nothing could happen, he walked with an unconfident gait. The guards let him do, accustomed to what they called a farce: nobody would have expected a lion prince to be scared of thunder, and yet here he was.

Cheka stopped in front of his uncle’s room. Light passed through the door, he noticed, and he wondered if, by any chance, the man was still awakened. It would be a miracle, as well as a surprise, as he knew for sure that Leona loved sleeping. Taking a deep breath, and letting out a small scream again when the thunder growled, he knocked to the door. No answer came. _Ah, maybe he’s truly sleeping and he forgot to turn off the light…_ It wouldn’t be the first time, nor the last. So, Cheka took his decision and opened the door. If he entered without making noise, and just lay near his uncle, it would be alright.

What was his surprise, when he entered the room, to find his uncle not sleeping, but sat in front of the windows, seeming lost in thoughts, his eyes following the rain drop? He stood still for one minute, not knowing what to do. Should he say “hello”? Or should he come near him? Or should he leave the place before he was noticed?

“What are you doing here, Cheka?”

Cheka startled, surprised by the sudden question, while Leona turned towards him, a jaded look on his face. Agape for a moment, he finally shook his head and screamed when the thunder hit again, as if mocking him in front of his beloved uncle.

“I… I couldn’t sleep.”

“You’re afraid of thunder?”

Cheka nodded, hunched.

“Why didn’t you go to your parents’ room?”

The child was pretty sure that answering “I didn’t want to wake them” would be bad, knowing how his uncle loved sleeping. The answer would be something like “and I don’t deserve any good sleep, little rascal, right?”, or “little annoyance” or something like that. Cheka wasn’t stupid. He knew his uncle wasn’t patient with him. He didn’t really understand why, though, even if he tried his best to be a good child.

Yet, Cheka didn’t care because he had one purpose in life, and even if it took time, even if Leona rejected him, he would fulfill it.

“Fine, fine, come here.” Leona sighed.

And here it comes, that look on his uncle’s face. The sadness inside his eyes. The loneliness. Cheka hated it. He hated seeing his uncle in that state. As far back as he could remember, he had always seen these feelings in his uncle’s eyes. He didn’t understand. Why did his uncle seem so lonely, while besides him, his elder seemed so free, so alive? And he had decided he would do everything to change that. Cheka would make him smile. Cheka would make him feel strong, and beloved. Cheka would make him surrounded. Cheka would make him feel _alive_. Cheka would be Leona’s beloved nephew, the one who would save him. That was his purpose in life.

But, for now, he was the one who needed to be reassured, he remembered when the thunder growled for the umptieth time, and the child ran towards the man who, to his surprise once again, caught him and made him sit on his knees. Cheka couldn’t help but let out a small “huh?” to what his uncle’s answer:

“It will be less scary like that.”

Cheka blinked while Leona looked back to the window. Rain was still hitting it, and thunder was still growling. However, his uncle was right: even though he kept shivering every time, he felt less scared by the weather. Unconsciously, he chuckled.

“Isn’t it bad for a prince to be scared of that?”

“Why would it be? Everyone is afraid of something.”

“What are you afraid of, Uncle?” Cheka asked innocently.

But he got no answer to his question. He didn’t try pushing, knowing perfectly Leona would just grunt, or get rid of him. They stayed quiet for a very long moment, Cheka feeling more and more reassured while the thunder began to quiet down and finally, when rain was the only noise he could heard, the child whispered:

“Thank you, Uncle.”

“… It’s not that unpleasant.”

“So, can I come here every time there’s thunder?”

“Don’t exaggerate, little rascal.”

Cheka chuckled. Now, that was the uncle he knew! A smile on his lips, he looked back at the windows and, slowly but surely, fell asleep.

*****

When Farena opened the room of his son, and didn’t find him, he froze. When his wife arrived behind him, telling him not to panic and maybe, just maybe, ask his brother about Cheka, he stared at her in disbelief. Leona tended to avoid Cheka, and all their family in general, so why would he know his son’s whereabouts? However, she insisted, and if there was one thing Farena learned after all these years, it was not to upset his wife. He might be the ruler of the country, but she was the ruler of their couple life, and last time she got angry because of him, he had slept on the ground. In his brother’s room. The man refusing to let him his bed, finding it funny. The mere thought of this specific moment reminded him he still had to kick his ass, but first, he needed to find Cheka.

So, he came closer to Leona’s room and knocked. As expected, his brother didn’t answer, but knowing him, he was still sleeping. He would be angry when he would wake him up, but his son was more important than Leona’s sleep. After a few minutes that seemed like hours, he entered the room, and frowned in front of a scene he didn’t even dream of.

Leona, lying on his bed, and near him, deeply sleeping, Cheka.

“See? No worry to have about him.”

“… How did you know?”

“There was thunder, tonight…” his wife answered.

“There was?”

Nothing could bother his sleep.

“…and as I didn’t see our son coming,” she continued, “I went to see if he was fine. And I saw him entering Leona’s room.”

“…”

“What?”

“And he didn’t get rid of him?”

“Of course, he did. It’s a cat who’s sleeping beside him.”

The king glanced at his wife, jaded by her sarcasm (but he answered nothing, really, he didn’t want to sleep on the ground again), and the woman closed the door.

“Let them share this peaceful moment a bit more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene:
> 
> "Okay, Cheka, times to go back in your room."  
> "..."  
> "...Cheka?"  
> "..."  
> "Wake up."  
> "..."  
> "... Annoying"

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess that even though I searched for it, I couldn't find if lions could purr or not, so I didn't write it.
> 
> But please.
> 
> Imagine Leona purring ♥


End file.
